


May I Have Your Detention Please?

by henclair



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Detention, Gay Stanley Uris, Gen, M/M, Sass, its pretty much gen, its stan centric, look the steddie and stozier it can be read as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: "May I stay alive so I can continue to be a gay icon?"(a prompt from my friend graci)





	May I Have Your Detention Please?

The losers couldn’t believe their luck when they all ended up with detention at the same time for once. 

Richie was in for turning in his homework, as odd as it sounded. He had handed in his paper smugly, as he usually did, but this time there was also a 3 page essay attached on why he hated the teacher. Needless to say he was the first one to end up with a slip of paper and a reminder to show up at 3:07.

Eddie was surprisingly next, a locker room confrontation ending in a bloody nose for the two other boys and a slightly scuffed Eddie. He accepted the detention with his head held high and a scowl on his face as the other two boys got out unscatched punishment wise.

Mike, Ben and Bev followed in quick succession, all for the same “crime”. Mike and Bev had first snuck off to smoke, not getting caught until Ben joined them for a quick smoke as well and the librarian followed him out only to see the three lighting up cigarettes on school property. Bev laughed it off but Mike and Ben embarrassedly apologized, still accepting their detentions nonetheless.

Bill followed the trio, getting caught running through the hallways as he was late to class. He tripped over the untied laces of his converse and landed right next to the principal, who tiredly handed the boy a detention slip and sent him on his way.

Stan was the last to get detention, and it was a mundane reason. He had simply called Gretta Keene a bitch in the middle of a math lesson. Richie choked on his spit when he heard and patted the embarrassed boy on the back. No one asked why he said those choice words, they all knew she deserved it.

So they all ended up in the same classroom at 3:07, sitting seperated due to the teacher who was grinning wickedly up in the front.

“So, all 7 of you?” She asked mockingly, leaning forward on her creaky chair. Eddie wrinkled his nose at her breath as he was right in front of her desk. “No talking, no note writing, only homework, no drawing or writing of any other kind, no you may not use the bathroom and you cannot read books. This is for homework and silent reflection of what you 7 have done wrong.” She sneered and Richie laughed in his spot in the back, left corner.

Her eyes snapped to him and narrowed. “Laughing eh? You should know how this works in here as you’re in here every day you delinquent.” Richie sighed and dropped his smile, looking down at his table and scowling. “Better.” The lady spoke, smiling smugly and leaning back in her chair.

The rest of the losers shared glances, Richie not looking up, as the lady opened her book and took out a pencil, marking as she read. Stan frowned and rolled his eyes at her heavy breathing, pulling his own book out despite the rules and starting to read. Eddie’s eyes bugged out of his head as he looked back and saw Stan disregarding the rules. 

The teachers head snapped up, seeing Eddie’s movement, she followed his line of sight to see Stan in the back right corner, with his book open. A small, satisfied smile played on his lips as he flipped the page loudly, Richie looking over at the sound and looking very surprised. 

She frowned and leaned forward, coughing loudly to get the jewish boy’s attention. Stan looked up and raised a skinny eyebrow at her indignantly.

“I told you not to read Mr. Uris, homework only.” She spat, the other losers holding their breath as they waited for Stan’s response. Stan just turned another page, the swish loud in the deadly silent room. Richie giggled, the teacher not reprimanding him as she was livid with Stan’s actions.

“Mr. Uris I will _not_ ask again.” She said, gritting her teeth. Stan’s lip twitched, whether it would go into a smile or a frown they would never know because he calmed his features again and very slowly, turned another page. If it was a cartoon the teacher would have had smoke coming out her ears, as she was bright red, breathing heavily and leaning forward on her desk with clenched fists.

Eddie flinched, leaning back and away from the rancid breath in his face. The teacher was seething, radiating an awful angry energy as Stan continued reading in silent protest.

“You’re dead.” She said, wrinkling her nose and narrowing her eyes. Stan looked up unamused, closing his book with a soft thud. “You are dead.” She said, enunciating her words and making a valiant attempt to murder Stan with her eyes.

Stan sighed. “Can I stay alive so I can continue being a gay icon?” He asked dryly. Ben in the middle seat gasped, loudly. The teacher looked taken aback, eyes widened and fingers clenching the wooden corners of her old desk. Stanley Uris had talked back to a teacher, in **detention**.

The losers club stared blankly at their friend, all in similar mindsets of awe, and in Richie’s case, pride. Stan just stared the teacher down awaiting a response, which never came as the door slammed open and the Principal stepped inside.

“Miss you are missing a meeting, this kids can handle themselves until 4:07.” He said tiredly, smiling at the losers, “Come with me.” The teacher scowled as she got up, scooting her chair back loudly, scraping the tile floors. She glared at Stan as she left the room, Stan waving mockingly and opening his book back up.

When the door closed with a click, the losers broke into cheers. Stan looked up at them quizzically, wrinkling the corners of his eyes.

“What?” He asked. The other kids gaped.

“You literally just disobeyed a teacher.” Eddie pointed out, Stan smiled a small smile, obviously not as fazed by his rebellion than the rest of his friends were.

“And?” He asked. Richie laughed and hopped out of his chair, grabbing Stan by his cheeks. Stan made a loud noise of protest as Richie dropped a noisy and wet kiss to Stan’s forehead. Stan recoiled and pushed his best friend off.

“That was fucking hilarious we gotta get detention with this guy more often.” Richie said. Bev laughed and slid out of her own seat to join Richie and Stan in the back, Richie now perched on top of Stan’s desk.

Bill sidled up in the middle seat. “I’m s-s-surprised the teacher-r didn’t actually kill you.” Stan smiled tightly, but thankfully as Bill plopped down. Eddie followed him, leaning down and whispering in Stan’s ear.

“I think you just won Richie’s heart. But if I’m being honest, you just won all our hearts.” He whispered harshly. Stan laughed out loud at that, rolling his eyes and patting Eddie on the back, pushing the shorter boy over to Bill’s table where he sat down on the desk.

“Come here boys.” Bev called out, reaching her hand out for Ben to come and take. He patted Stan on the back as he took a spot next to Bev on the middle dask in the second row, still holding her hand. Mike laughed quietly and linked his own hand with Bev’s, sitting on Ben’s desk. He gave Stan a nod and Stan smiled slightly in response.

“So how’d all you virgins end up in detention?” Richie asked, his hand wandering down to Stan’s hair, Stan pushing it away quickly and scowling. The others rolled their eyes, opening their mouths to speak but Stan cut them off.

“Look I didn’t risk my fucking school career on a gay joke to not be able to read my book.” He said sharply. “I want to read, and you guys are going to let me read.” Stan’s words were sharp but didn’t hurt the losers. 

“Please.” He added belatedly, smiling a genuine smile and grabbing the book from his bag and motioning for Richie to move his legs. Richie instead crossed them and pulled Stan’s book into his lap and opened it up for him. As Stan began to read the other losers watched him, quiet whispers being exchanged, a sense of calm in the too hot detention room overtaking the lucky 7.

When Richie carded a hand through Stan’s curls as the boy read, this time he didn’t move it away.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i love this,, for my eddidad losers  
> also posted on my tumblr: henclair  
> kudos n comments make the world turn!!


End file.
